warriorfanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Fanfiction Characters Wiki:Improvement Art
This is Project Improvement Art, or PIA for short. It was founded by Sparrowsong on October 5, 2009. This is sort of like the PCA on Warriors Wiki, but a bit different. We create art for the character articles, give friendly critism to the creator on how to fix it, then approve it, and put it on its article. Let the leader, deputy, or senior warriors of PIA know if you have any questions. To join, post a request on the talk page. News *October 7, 2009- The project is founded! Let's get on with this, we have a lot of art to do! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) *October 20, 2009- Eveningswift, one of our senior warriors, quit this wiki. We have removed her from the list. This is very unfortunate, but we have to stay strong. [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 22:45, October 20, 2009 (UTC) *November 6, 2009 - From now on, no one puts images on character articles unless they've been approved. And once an image gets approved, it has to be added to the article as soon as possible. Sparrowsong 00:52, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *November 7, 2009 - I know I'm not the Project leader, but I think that we should try to do images for articles that don't have any instead of doing all the characters' ranks, i.e. Longstar as a kit, then Longstar as an apprentice, Hawkstar (TC) as a kit, etc. Not that we can't do that, but it's just sad to see articles with 4 images when there are so, so, so many articles with none :(. Sparrowsong 22:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *February 11, 2010 - We are not allowed to use the Warriors Wiki blanks anylonger. All those that put up images with those blanks will have their images declined. ChelseaFC 23:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *February 11, 2009 - We have 1 new senior warrior, Icethroat. ChelseaFC 23:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *March 2, 2010 - I've left this Wikia and am no longer a senior warrior or admin. If you wish to contact me, please do so on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki or Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki. We're also deciding who should be the new leader, since Echomist is inactive. --Sparrowsong 03:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *March 3, 2010 - We have one new senior warrior, so congratulations to Rainwhisker! --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!]] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|♣']] 23:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *March 27, 2010 - Congrats to Icethroat, our new leader; and Icestorm, our new deputy! [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 16:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *March 27, 2010 - Aaaaaaaaaaand congrats to our newest senior warrior, Brightsparrow! --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat']][[User talk:Icethroat21|' Enter ''']] 19:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *May 5, 2010 - Inactive warrior Leafwhisker is nominated to become an elder. Sparrowsong 23:50, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *December 30, 2010 - I've moved the rest of the project over. Now we can continue the project! Also, the users that didn't join the wiki who were on WCWiki have been removed from the Current Projects. If they rejoin, they will be added back in. 00:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Members Leader: Icethroat Deputy: Icestorm Senior Warriors: Brindlekit, Rainwhisker Warriors: AutumnSky, Bracken, Cloverfang, Darkmoon, Elorisa, Echostar, Eveningpath, Eveningswift, Fawnstorm, Forestpaw13, Greenswift, Hiddensun, Honeyrose, Maplefern, Mosspath, Mossstar101, Mousetalon, Mumble, Nightfall, Nightshine, Peacesong, Pebbleshine, Pixieshine, Poppyshadow, Ravenflight, Shigura, Silverdapple, Snickers20, Spottedhead Elders: Leafwhisker, Sparrowsong Current Projects You may reserve your chararts and blanks here. (?) - This blank or charart has been reserved by two or more users. They must decide who will do the image. Blanks These are all of the blanks that have been approved so far. Meddiefshort.png|Medicine Cat Female Short-Haired Meddieflong.png|Medicine Cat Femal Long Haired Meddiemlong.png|Medicine Cat Male Long-Haired Meddiemshort.png|Medicine Cat Male Short Haired Approved Images These are all of the images that have been approved so far. Bellsound.mc.png|Bellsound Blanks Needed Each blank must have a male and female as well as both a long and short hair. Here is a list of blanks we need: *Kits *Apprentices *Warriors *Elders *Leaders *Healers *Deputy *Loner *Rogue *Kittypet *Prey-Hunters *Cave-Guards *Sharpclaws *Queens/Kit-Mothers *To-Be Note: The crossed out ranks have already been done or reserved by another user.